When I was your man
by Chic vampire
Summary: Ella se había ido. No regresaría y Edward lo sabía. Songfic: When I was your man. Dejen review si les gusto :D


When I was your man

By: Chicvampire

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos hermosos personajes me pertencen y mucho menos la canción.

Songfic: When I was your man (Bruno Mars)

Summary:

Ella se había ido. No regresaría y Edward lo sabía. Songfic: When I was your man.

Dejen review si les gusto :D

Detalles. Todo eran detalles.

Nunca la pudo comprender pero la amó tanto que dolía respirar ahora sin ella.

La mansión en donde vivían estaba ahora tan vacía.

Ese no era el hogar que estaba acostumbrado. Cada salón no tenía vida. Como él.

Hizo lo que se había vuelto rutina cuando llegaba a casa; desde que ella se fue. Subió corriendo a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un porrazo.

No podía ni mirar la maldita cama porque todos los recuerdos venían a él.

¡Hasta su olor seguía impregnado en la almohada!

Hace tres semanas que se había ido y todo parecía gritar su nombre.

Tiró su maletín al piso y se encerró en el baño.

Una canción empezó a sonar.

_**Every breath you take**__**  
**__**Every move you make**__**  
**__**Every bond you break**__**  
**__**Every step you take**__**  
**__**I´ll be watching you.**_

¿Dónde carajos estaba esa maldita radio?

Podía seguir escuchando como ese grupo cantaba, podía escuchar a Bella cantarla mientras se bañaba o cuando limpiaba la casa.

Buscó hasta el último maldito rincón de su casa. El sonido salía del cuarto del jardinero.

El señor Manuel era un hombre dedicado y muy agradecido así que cuando Edward entró como bólido exigiendo botar el condenado aparato, el señor Manuel asintió y ahí mismo lo tiró a la basura.

El timbre sonó.

Edward iba a tener que atender. No había nadie excepto Manuel en la casa. Se aflojó la corbata mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Estaba más que dispuesto a mandar al infierno a quien se le cruzara por el camino.

Su prima Alice entró con sus maletas resonando el piso.

-¡Bella traje el vestido que me pediste!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras se quitaba los lentes y el pañuelo del cuello.

Bella… Isabella Swan. En ese mismo instante su corazón se hizo trizas, una y otra vez.

Podía verla con sus vestidos de verano y esos lentes de colores que se ponía.

-¡Bella!- volvió a gritar antes de sentarse. Cuando lo hizo se asustó al ver la expresión sombría de Edward.

-¡Bells, apúrate … tu novio tiene una cara … !- Cuando este se sentó al mueble al costado de Alice, ella lo pudo ver.

Soltó un chillido.

-Se fue- no era una pregunta. Edward asintió. Alice pudo ver las ojeras enormes que traía en los ojos y lo demacrado que se veía.

Definitivamente nadie lo sabía. Ella había hablado con sus tíos el día de ayer y ninguno había mencionado la separación.

-Es tu culpa- dijo Alice parándose.

Él lo sabía. Era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

_**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**__**  
**__**Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**__**  
**__**When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down**__**  
**__**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**__**  
**__**And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh**__**  
**_

-¡Es tu culpa!- gritó esta vez a todo pulmón. Nunca imaginarías que del cuerpo tan diminuto de Alice pudiera salir tremenda voz… pero más aun, no podrías imaginarte que de un cuerpo tan diminuto podía salir tanto odio.

-¡Arruinaste lo único que estaba bien tu vida!-

Eso también lo sabía.

-¡Lo único Edward!-

-Ella solo quería tu atención, quería que le dijeras lo hermosa que se veía cada vez que salían… ¡Me dijiste que la amabas!-

No era Alice la que hablaba, era su conciencia que le repetía lo estúpido que había sido al no haberla tratado como se merecía.

-Lo hago- le dijo respondiéndoles a ambas.

-No, no lo haces porque sino hubieras aprendido cada vez que ella te pedía algo, lo que pasaba muy pocas veces. ¡Ella no quería ni tu dinero ni tus autos caros! ¡Quería que la amaras!-

-Fue en la fiesta de Lauren…- empezó a decir.

-¿Llegaron a ir?- preguntó cautelosamente Alice.

-No… fue antes… no le había dicho de la fiesta-

-¿Te avergüenzas de ella?- preguntó Alice sin poder creerlo antes de darle una bofetada que resonó aun más fuerte que las manecillas del reloj.

La pregunta lo llevó al momento que lo había destruido.

_-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?-le había preguntado ella con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-¿De qué hablas nena? … solo me olvidé de decirte- dijo tomando su rostro con delicadeza pero Bella se alejó inmediatamente. Eso le dolió a él, nunca se había alejado cuando la tocaba._

_-Como te olvidas de avisarme cuando tu madre organiza un almuerzo o cuando olvidas decirme que Alice nos invita al bar que estrenó su esposo- Eran simplemente momentos que no deseaba compartir._

_-Nena, solo te quiero para mi… ¿es tan malo?- al principio de su relación Bella hubiera pensado que eso era romántico pero ahora no._

_-¡Quiero salir!- le gritó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía._

_-Pero sí salimos… estás haciendo un drama-dijo sentándose en la esquina de la cama._

_-Dime la última vez que me llevaste a bailar-Edward hizo memoria. La vez que se había puesto un vestido azul que la hacía ver exquisita._

_-Fue en mi cumpleaños, Junio-dijo orgulloso, inmediatamente su mente se posó en el calendario que estaba en el dormitorio. De pronto sintió que todo se cayó._

_-Estamos Enero… tu me conociste cuando era bailarina, lo he dejado todo y lo único que te pido es que me lleves a bailar, que salgamos-La había conocido en un concurso de baile, donde había ido acompañando a su hermana. Rosalie al ser ganadora de varios concursos de belleza iba a ser parte del jurado. Cuando la vio salir con un cartel que decía número #323. Al segundo en que la música empezó a sonar supo que esa mujer era la mujer de su vida._

_-Estás siendo dramática e inmadura. No puedo hablar contigo así- dijo Edward levantándose. Él era orgulloso y no permitiría que ella lo dejara en vergüenza de esa forma._

_-Mi padre se murió hace cuatro meses y lo único que me dijiste fue que lo sentías y que mandarías un avión para que fuera a verlo- ¿Qué esperaba ella que hiciese? ¡Estaba en la reunión que le trajo más de la mitad de las ganancias del año pasado a su compañía¡_

_¡Gracias a eso habían comprado esa casa!_

_-¡Esta trabajando para pagarte el condenado avión Isabella!-_

_Bella negó repetidas veces. Eso era lo más frustrante de ella, no saber qué demonios pasaba por esa mente de escritora que tenía._

_-No lo entiendes… 5 años y no lo entiendes- _

_Todos los momentos vividos lo arruinó al pronunciar las siguientes palabras._

_-No entiendo en lo __que__ te has convertido. No eres la Bella que conocí, todo te fastidia, te incomoda que no salgamos, bueno trabajo y cuando llego solo quiero pasar un rato contigo sin nadie más-_

_-No voy a lidiar contigo hoy, estoy demasiado cansado y mañana tengo una reunión importante. Me voy a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes. Mañana hablaremos con calma-_

_Tiró la puerta. Adentro solo quedó una niña frágil que volvía a ser la criatura que él conoció cuando tenía tan solo 17 años._

_-Ojalá me encuentres- dijo sabiendo que él no la escucharía._

******Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize****  
****That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand****  
****Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance****  
****Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance****  
****Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.****  
**

_-Cuando llegué al dormitorio ella ya no estaba, solo estaban los regales que le hice- fue lo último que dijo._

_-No puedo ni mirarte- Edward rió sarcásticamente –Yo tampoco puedo ni mirarme, por eso no tengo espejos- dijo mirando los vidrios que seguían sin ser recogidos._

_-¿No has intentado hablarle?-_

_-No puedo, ella estuvo mal también, ¿por qué yo tengo que dar mi brazo a torcer?-_

_-¡Eres un estúpido!- le gritó antes de salir de la casa._

_Iba a subir en la mitad de la madrugada pero se arrepintió inmediatamente. Ella tenía que aprender que él la quería solo para él. No había necesidad de salir a bailar o de comprar flores; los lujos eran suficientes._

******My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways****  
****Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life****  
****Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made****  
****And it haunts me every time I close my eyes****  
****It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh****  
**

Edward nunca había sido amable. Pero en el último mes estuvo tan insoportable que tres secretarias renunciaron y ya nadie viniera a las entrevistas.

Era paradójico porque aun así, la empresa de la familia Cullen seguía mejorando, seguía devorando pequeñas empresas y las grandes también; ya no eran empresas compitiendo ahora el monopolio siendo conquistado por el león de Nueva York.

Un triste mes de Enero trajo consigo un año terrible para Edward. Nadie sabía qué hacer con él. Se había alquilado un pent house a las afueras de la ciudad y su madre había obtenido la dirección porque había contratado un investigador privado.

-¿Qué quieres madre?- preguntó Edward cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Hablar contigo, no he sabido nada de ti en meses. Estamos mitad de año- Edward rió con sorna. Tal vez no recordaba la última vez que había almorzado decentemente pero definitivamente sabía la fecha.

Han pasado 250 días, se repetía mentalmente.

-¿No has pensado que no deseo hablar con ustedes? … ¿El cambio de celular tampoco les dio una pista?- Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo porque los ojos de su madre se llenaron de dolor.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, recoge toda tu mierda y vuelve a ser el hombre de antes. Sí, te dejó… algo que yo hubiera hecho hace varios años atrás- dejó su bolso en el mueble y se encaminó hacia él, tiró el café al tacho y lo jaló hasta el dormitorio.

La situación era ridícula. ¡Era un hombre de 25 años!

Su madre abrió el grifo de la ducha y lo obligó a desvestirse y a bañarse. Edward supo que no podía ni reclamar porque su madre se veía bastante molesta.

Cuando Edward terminó de vestirse, salió a su habitación ¡qué cambio!

No había absolutamente nada regado en el piso y ni una sola prenda en la cama. En vez de eso, su madre estaba sentada en el sillón que tenía.

-La vi en un restaurante hace dos noches. Estaba con Estella almorzando. No está mejor que tú pero ella ha avanzado saliendo de su casa y dejando de ordenar porquerías que probablemente vomites después- dijo refiriéndose al tacho lleno de comida basura.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- preguntó Edward con miedo.

-No, no tengo cara para hablarle después de cómo te comportaste con ella-

Edward había llorado solo dos veces en su vida. Esa sería la tercera.

-Claro madre, recuérdame que soy el peor hombre del mundo. Lo sé, créeme que me siento así en cada maldito segundo del día- No la miraba, no podía hacerlo.

-Tu papá…- empezó a decir Esme.

-Los negocios van bien. El próximo año me voy a Dubai para instalar una nueva sucursal yo mismo. Todo está bien madre. Algún día el dolor desaparecerá, ojalá así sea- Tal vez no tenía espejos en su casa pero su madre podía ver a través del reflejo del ventanal.

Se acercó con cuidado y lo abrazó.

Edward se permitió llorar por todo lo que había pasado. Después de tanto tiempo lloraba.

-Cuando le pidas disculpas a ella, ahí es cuando el dolor desaparecerá hijo- le dijo acostándolo con un beso en la frente. Ella se lo llevaría mañana a la casa.

Una madre siempre debe estar cuando su hijo la necesita así que se lo llevaría para ayudarlo a seguir adelante.

**Too young, too dumb to realize****  
****That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand****  
****Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance****  
****Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance****  
****Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.****  
**

Bree Turner caminaba nerviosa por la oficina. Estaba en el último piso de la compañía Cullen, solo ella y su cámara profesional. Edward Cullen había accedido a darle una entrevista exclusiva por su insistencia y la amistad que había creado con su hermana.

Ella era plenamente consciente que sería la única entrevista que Edward Cullen daría alguna vez así que sus preguntas eran concisas pero también envolvían su vida personal.

Era su oportunidad para sobresalir y poder tener un trabajo fijo por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando Edward Cullen entró a su oficina dejó su maletín y saludó amablemente a Bree.

-¿Empezamos?- preguntó antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Bree asintió.

Las preguntas iniciales fueron sobre su trabajo, todo iba excelente en realidad.

-Acabo de regresar de Dubai, he estado viviendo ahí desde hace ya cuatro años. Todo salió muy bien así que dejé la sucursal y me reacomodo acá para nunca perder el ritmo con Nueva York- comentó Edward.

-Me imagino que su familia debe estar feliz de tenerlo de vuelta- Edward sonrió sinceramente.

-He regresado por temporadas, para el nacimiento de Ethan y Nathaniel; también para cuando Emmett tuvo su primera niña, Candice… me encanta estar acá ahora, poder vivir el día a día con ellos. Quiero ser el tío favorito- dijo haciendo reír a Bree.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Edward?- él se tensó.

-Ya tengo 30 años, los temerosos treinta-

-¿Es soltero?- Edward levantó una ceja.

-Sí, y no soy gay. Tiene usted la exclusiva- ambos rieron.

-Su última relación fue con…-

-Isabella Swan- la interrumpió él demasiado rápido, graso error. Cualquier periodista sabía que ahí tenía que estar el talón de Aquiles del gran Edward Cullen.

-¿No planea casarse o tener hijos?-

-No, cuando ella se fue me prometí a mi mismo que ese sería mi castigo por todo el daño que le hice- Bree dejó de ser la periodista de Brown para pasar a ser un ser humano. Ella había pasado por algo similar.

-¿Si la viera ahorita que le diría?-

Ella le diría que sentía mucho haberlo hecho sufrir y que por favor la perdonara, ella nunca se cansaría de esperarlo.

Le estaba dando esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba. Esa oportunidad que ella seguía deseando.

-Le diría que ojalá haya encontrado ese hombre que le lleve flores todas las noches, que la tome de la mano cuando salgan a bailar, que la haga feliz. Y le pediría el perdón que mi orgullo la dejó ir-

Lo había dicho. Todo. Estaba figuradamente desnudo delante de una extraña.

-¿La sigues amando tanto como el primer día?- era simpleza de una conversación de dos extraños unidos por un vínculo bizarro.

-Tal vez aún más- dijo antes de pararse súbitamente de la silla. Se excusó para retirarse. Terminó en el rascacielos.

Cuando regresó le dijo a Bree duramente –No quiero la última parte en la entrevista-

Pero Bree no se iba a quedar tranquilo –Es su oportunidad para darle a saber lo que siente- Edward negó -Es mi oportunidad para destruir lo mucho que debe haber avanzado. La amo tanto que no voy a permitir que le arruinen la vida como lo hice yo- y su mirada fría le dio a entender que si decía otra palabra sobre el asunto esto se acababa ahí.

Las preguntas siguieron pero Edward ya no estaba relajado, había cometido un error muy grande al haberle hablado sobre Bella a esa mujer.

**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was ****wrong****  
****Oh, I know I'm probably much too late****  
****To try and apologize for my mistakes****  
****But I just want you to know****  
****I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand****  
****Give you all his hours when he has the chance****  
****Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance****  
****Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!****  
****Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!**

The Royal Academy of Dance abría sus puertas todos los años. Bella se encargó junto con el comité de bienvenida de quitarle los nervios a los nuevos y ayudarlos a encontrar sus salones, era muy sencillo perderse en el palacio que era la academia de baile.

-Buenos días, me llamo Caroline, no encuentro el aula de Danza Contemporánea F78-

Bella le sonrió.

-Tercer piso, hay un enorme cartel que lleva el título- la joven asintió y le dio las gracias.

_Era como yo_ pensó Bella. Cuando llegó a Londres no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a vivir en una ciudad donde llovía a cualquier hora del día y que tenía nombre demasiados raros en sus comidas. Pero pronto se acostumbró. Londres se volvió el hogar que tanto necesitaba.

La academia de danza fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, junto con su mejor amiga Jane.

-¡Bella, te llegó esto!- Jane no estaba acostumbrada a correr pero parecía importante cuando llegó con tantas estampillas.

-Me tengo que ir, me toca con Kaufman- Bella asintió mientras le deseaba buena suerte.

Cuando estuvo en el auditorio abrió la carta.

_Señorita Swan, sé que es demasiado bizarro que le mande una carta sin ni si quiera conocerla, pero me presentaré._

_Mi nombre es Bree Turner, tengo 24 años y estudié periodismo en la Universidad de Brown. Hace dos semanas tuve la oportunidad de entrevistar en exclusiva al señor Edward Cullen. Todo fue básicamente sobre el trabajo y su familia si vio usted la entrevista pero hubo una parte no mostrada porque él lo pidió. Tal vez voy en contra de las reglas pero me pareció importante mostrarle esto. Le pido por favor no mencionar mi nombre si llega a hablar con él._

_Muchas gracias y disculpe todas las molestias._

Bella tomó el CD en sus manos corrió a la parte arriba y lo colocó. El ecran obtuvo una imagen en negro luego empezó la escena.

-Su última relación fue con…-

Ahí estaba él. Con sus ojos verdes profundos y su cabello desordenado color cobre.

-Isabella Swan- todavía su nombre saliendo de los labios de Edward le causaban escalofríos y mariposas en el estómago.

-¿No planea casarse o tener hijos?-

Edward empezó a mover los dedos, signos de que estaba tenso y estresado.

-No, cuando ella se fue me prometí a mi mismo que ese sería mi castigo por todo el daño que le hice-

-¿Si la viera ahorita que le diría?- Edward mirando directamente a la cámara era una daga en el corazón de Bella.

-Le diría que ojalá haya encontrado ese hombre que le lleve flores todas las noches, que la tome de la mano cuando salgan a bailar, que la haga feliz. Y le pediría el perdón que mi orgullo la dejó irse-

Isabella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿A quien quería engañar?

Extrañaba cada noche con él, su olor, su voz, sus ojos, sus labios… lo extrañaba de una manera increíble.

Todo el tiempo se sentía tan miserable, lo extrañaba demasiado que dolía pensar en él, recordarlo. Pero ella no podía seguir con alguien que no la trataba bien. Lo amaba y lo peor es que después de todos esos años, si él la encontrara, ella no dudaría en regresar con él. Se había ido a otro continente pensando que podría olvidarlo pero no fue así. La imagen de él siempre la persiguió, él seguía siendo el dueño de sus pesadillas y de sus sueños.

-¿La sigues amando tanto como el primer día?-

-Tal vez aún más- contestó dando una sonrisa pequeña. Ella adoraba cada una de sus sonrisas.

La pantalla se oscureció de pronto pero había algo más porque el tiempo seguía corriendo.

–No quiero la última parte en la entrevista- se escuchó una puerta cerrándose y él apareciendo de pronto. Solo Bella pudo saber que había llorado. Su corazón se rompió al verlo así.

–Es su oportunidad para darle a saber lo que siente- Edward negó -Es mi oportunidad para destruir lo mucho que debe haber avanzado. La amo tanto que no voy a permitir que le arruinen la vida como lo hice yo-

La periodista asintió y ambos se tomaron un par de minutos para continuar.

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente el ecran.


End file.
